De Compras
by Alyndel Wolfyns
Summary: Estar en medio de un centro comercial, con un amigo que te abandona por un asunto y te quedas con aquél psicópata que esta más que enamorado, completamente obsesionado por ti, ¿Que saldría mal? (Cambio de género con los protagonistas)


**Antes que nada este es mi primer fanfic de mirai nikki, pero no en fanfiction así que espero y lo disfruten.**

 **Advertencia: Mirai Nikki ni sus perspnajes me pertenecen, si fueranmíos Yukkiteru no sería un princeso o intercambiaría de sexo a los dos protagonista.**

* * *

Compras

.

.

.

Saben, a mí me a gustado pasar el tiempo con mis amigos, por lo que estoy agradecida con Deux de haberlos hecho.

-Hola Akise - y hoy estaría con Akise en un centro comercial ayudandolo a comprar un montón de cosas que la mayoría ni use, sin embargo, la mejor parte es que no vendrá él molesto de Yuno.

-Vaya, llegas puntual Amano - contestó mi amigo peliblanco.

-Te he dicho que me digas por mi nombre y no por el apeido - me quejé con su formalidad hacía mí.

-Por el momento no se me apetece tener una muerte brutal, por algo trivial - él empezó a caminar a una tienda de celulares -Vamos a hechale un vistazo -

-Es-esperame Akise - corrí detrás de su andar ha adentrarme a ese local.

~.~.~.~.~.~

-¿Qué te parece? - preguntó observando un teléfono último modelo.

-Fantástico - dije sarcásticamente, llevábamos más de cuatro horas viendo celulares y ya estaba fastidiada con eso, normalmente una persona sólo busca un modelo que le llama la atención y listo, pero él los inspeccionaba para ver TODOS los detalles.

-Sabes, es bueno tener siempre un repuesto Amano, puede que alguien te lo robe o le pase algo - finalmente habíamos salido de esa tienda.

-No cuando es uno mucho más costoso y llamativo del que traes - el celular que compró; era Touch que media casi lo de una tablet promedio, de color negro y no sabría cuantas cosas nuevas tendría.

\- Tienes razón, aún que no es para mí - sonrió, sentía que tenía un plan malo y yo estaba involucrada -ven, te daré un regalo en agradecimiento - me agarró una mano y nos llevó a una tienda de ropa.

-No de nuevo - no quería pasar el mismo tormento, hací que en mi mente le suplicaba a Deux que me matará, pero al parecer disfrutaba de mi sufrimiento.

Rápidamente me hallaba dentro de uno de los vestidores mientras que Akise aventaba ropa arriba de la puerta. -De verdad, no era necesario darme un regalo - dije al ver la montaña de prendas.

-No te preocupes, después de todo eso hacen los amigos - y con esa palabra ya no podía seguir discutiendo -También me haré cargo del costo de lo que quieras - cheque el precio de unas cuantas blusas, pantalones, vestidos y en total se podría comprar un departamento completo u otros 10 celulares del mismo tipo.

-Tiene que ser broma - resignada empecé a quitarme los shorts cafes que más me gustaban para probarme ese montón de telas con forma.

~.~.~.~.~.~

- _"Esto es vergonzoso "_ \- hable en mi mente antes de salir del vestidor llevando una blusa de tirantes blanca con un escote poco provocador en conjunto de una falda negra a mitad de los muslos -¿Akise? - pregunté buscándolo por todas partes, pero lo único que encontré de él fue la bolsa pequeña donde venía el teléfono y otra más grande donde vi dentro de ella un par de zapatos blancos junto con una nota.

 _"Amano, tuve que salir a arreglar un asunto urgente, pero envíe a alguien para que no estuvieras sola por mi ausencia, sólo espera._

 _PD: Espero que te gusten._

-Alguien - susurré al tratar de pensar quien seria; Hinata no lo creó por que ayudaría a su padre a cuidar de los perros, Mao tampoco, él estaría con Hinata para pasar tiempo de "amigos" y Oji. . . no creó que la haya llamado, así que sólo queda un peligrosa altamente peligroso.

-Hey lindura, ¿No quisieras estar con nosotros? -preguntó un chico que venía con otros cinco.

-l-o si-sien-siento - comencé a ponerme nerviosa e intente meterme de nuevo al vestidor, pero ellos lo impidieron y me rodearon por completo.

-¡Oh vamos!, no seas una aguafiestas, te divertirás con nosotros - dijo otro chico al mismo tiempo que tomaban mis muñecas, aún que repentinamente tres de ellos cayeron al suelo.

-Perdonen las molestias, pero ella es mi novia y estará conmigo lo que reste de nuestras vidas - Yuno había llegado a su manera y me ofrecía una sonrisa - Así que quitense del camino - y entre sus manos tenía un maso mediano, que agarraba con firmeza para golpear a mis opresores hasta dejarlos muertos.

-No lo creó afeminado, nosotros la vimos primero - uno de los dos restantes soltó mi muñeca para enfrentarse a Yuno, grave error, por que el rostro de ese psicópata se ensombrecio y golpeo directo a la cara del pobre sujeto sin ayuda del maso.

-Ups, mi puño tiene vida propia - él volvió a sonreír pero de forma tétrica y le pego al último que me sujetaba con el maso en el tronco del lado derecho, provocando que escupiera sangre antes de que Yuno siguiera golpeandolo sin parar.

-¡PARA! -grite para llamar su atención y dejara ese cuerpo sin vida -ya fue suficiente - aún no me acostumbraba a este tipo de atrocidades.

-Pero Yukki, ellos te iban a lastimar - en sus ojos faltaba ese brillo de vida y con pasos lentos se acercó a mí, para besarme en medio de una escena llena de sangre.

* * *

 **Como pueden leer no esta completo, pero me dieron ganas de subirlo rápido así que pronto espero terminarlo rápido en estos días**

 **Ojala y les haya gustado y espero que dejen comentarios, quejas u opiniones.**

 **PD. El título me recuerda a un mapa de Gears sientienden XD.**


End file.
